1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a holder for displaying a sheet of material that may be customized for a particular purpose and then changed on an as needed basis.
2. Background of the Related Art
Display holders are used to display information, including advertising or name information. Furthermore, these holders must be able to receive and firmly secure the material received within the holder but also be easily changed if such material in the holder needs to be updated or amended. For example, with advertising material, it is sometimes desirable to change or update the information displayed or the sheet of material on a regular or as needed basis.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present disclosure to provide a holder suitable for displaying a sheet of material that can be customized for a particular purpose but also removed and replaced if such purpose has changed.